Inkjet printing is a non-contact printing process in which droplets of ink are ejected from an ink pen equipped with printhead nozzles onto a media substrate (e.g. paper) to form an image. Inkjet inks may be dye-based or pigment-based and are characterized by certain required properties such as color, jettability, drying time, long term storage stability, decap time (the amount of time a printhead can be left uncapped and idle and can still fire ink droplets properly), etc.